


Знамя на башне

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: С башни невозможно было спуститься вниз — здесь не было лестницы, только неровная площадка и каменные зубцы вокруг нее. Обгоревшее древко торчало на одном из зубцов, но знамя давно исчезло. Какого оно было цвета?Серая каменная стена уходила в обе стороны и терялась в клубящемся сером тумане. Справа когда-то горел костер на другой башне, слегка рассеивая серую мглу.





	Знамя на башне

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно клипом концептуальной акулы ["Side: Blue"](https://vimeo.com/322786928)

Он сжал руку на рукояти. Меч казался необыкновенно тяжелым. На мгновение показалось, будто рука испачкана в липкой крови, но это была всего лишь иллюзия. Не так ли?   
У этого создания нет крови. И плоти, собственно, нет. Зачем же тогда меч? И почему он столько весит?   
С башни невозможно было спуститься вниз — здесь не было лестницы, только неровная площадка и каменные зубцы вокруг нее. Обгоревшее древко торчало на одном из зубцов, но знамя давно исчезло. Какого оно было цвета?   
Серая каменная стена уходила в обе стороны и терялась в клубящемся сером тумане. Справа когда-то горел костер на другой башне, слегка рассеивая серую мглу.   
Горел ли? И была ли вообще другая башня? Что из возникающих в голове обрывков — настоящие воспоминания, а что — бред?   
Он посмотрел на женщину, что стояла рядом, тоже положив руку на рукоять меча. Потемневшие от пота и копоти светлые волосы, усталое лицо, голубые глаза. Как ее звали? Как звали его самого?  
— Ты помнишь свое имя? — хрипло спросил он.  
— У меня его нет. Мы отказались от имен, чтобы получить силу.   
— Зачем?   
— Чтобы защищать.   
— Защищать ч т о?   
— Не задавай мне таких вопросов. Я не помню.   
Значит, она не помнит и огонь на второй башне. Если бы помнила хоть что-то, ему стало бы полегче. Впрочем, что, если она сама — плод его воображения? Что толку тогда в ее воспоминаниях?   
— Но ведь там был костер? — спросил он, не надеясь на ответ.   
— Да, — сказал кто-то другой. Тоже с мечом в ножнах. — Я почти ничего не помню, но огонь — был.   
Их всегда было трое на башне, или этот третий появился только сейчас?   
— Кто ты? Помнишь свое имя? — задал он тот же вопрос.   
— Нет. Она права, у нас больше нет имен.   
— Зачем мы здесь?   
— Видимо, вот за этим, — третий кивнул на то, что приближалось к башне, пока еще скрытое серым туманом.   
Он потянул меч из ножен, но тот не поддавался. Он оглянулся, и понял, что все трое — безоружны с оружием в руках.   
Липкий страх пополз по ногам, по позвоночнику. Страшна не смерть, а состояние беспомощности и неспособности защитить — что? Кого? Почему они ничего не помнят?   
Туман подался вперед волной, вспучился, пропуская через себя вспухавшее из глубины огромное лицо, состоящее из тысяч лиц: гримасы ужаса, безумия, надежды, боли, отчаяния. Наверное, это оно поглотило их память и имена, и сейчас сожрет их самих.  
Нет, что-то не так. Осколки памяти подсказывали, что так уже было, и они сражались на этой башне против того, что приходило из тумана. Что-то могло освободить намертво застрявший в ножнах меч.   
— Мы, Скипетр-4, несем свою службу... — неуверенно произнес он, и остальные двое подхватили:  
— Мы не допустим войны и хаоса!  
— Мы будем наступать с мечами в руках, ведь помыслы наши чисты!  
Вот же оно!  
— Фушими, бат-то! — щелчок, и один меч наконец выскальзывает из ножен.   
— Авашима, бат-то!  
— Мунаката… бат-то!

Каждый удар по огромному и тысячеликому возвращал кусочек памяти.   
Огонь на соседней башне — был.   
И поединок, похожий на танец. И хриплый смех.   
И липкая кровь на руках тоже была.   
Какая жестокая ирония — убить друга, чтобы не допустить катастрофы, и самому стать ее причиной. Он надеялся, нет — был уверен, что справится. И не удержал.  
После падения Дамокла Синего короля мир изменился навсегда, тогда и возникла эта стена с несколькими башнями. И он отказался от имени и памяти, чтобы стоять здесь под знаменем, которое когда-то было синим.   
У Фушими за спиной остался тот, кого нужно было защищать. И у Авашимы. Но оба последовали за ним — тем, у кого осталась только кричащая пустота.   
Что ж, незнакомцы тоже нуждались в защите. И те, кто сражался по правую руку, кто поддерживал на своей башне огонь. Мунаката надеялся, что он погас не навсегда. 

Так уже было много раз. Тысячеликое чудовище приходило и отступало, унося с собой все больше принадлежавшего им: цвет знамени, тепло огня, воспоминания. Память возвращалась только в бою, на какие-то мгновения, а потом снова — тупая усталость, серый туман, два незнакомца рядом на площадке каменной башни:  
— Кто ты? Ты помнишь свое имя?   
Стена тянется по обе стороны от башни и теряется в тумане. Из тумана надвигается что-то огромное. Меч не хочет покидать ножны. Этот цикл кажется бесконечным, но вспомнить нужные слова все труднее. Однажды они не смогут произнести их, и тогда мир исчезнет окончательно.

Справа вспыхивает огонь и — приближается. И голоса зовут по имени:  
— Сарухико!  
— Сэри-чан!  
— Рейши!  
— No blood, no bone, no ash!  
А следом неведомо откуда возникают рыцарь-пес, иерофант и женщина-кошка.  
Яркое пламя бьет по тысячеликому, и оно отступает, шипя. И к Мунакате наконец возвращается память — вся, целиком.   
Это больно, но оно того стоит.   
На башнях снова зажгутся огни и появятся знамена — синее, белое и красное.   
Вместе они как-нибудь продержатся.


End file.
